disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie (1999 film)
Annie is a television film which first aired on ABC on November 7, 1999. Like both the original Broadway musical, which it is based on, and the 1982 theatrical film, also based on it, it is based on the cartoon Little Orphan Annie by Harold Gray. The main idea is that the principal character, Annie, intends to find her parents who had left her with a note at the orphanage 11 years ago when she was a baby. It was the directing debut of Rob Marshall. Plot In Depression-era New York City, Annie (Morton), reads aloud a note to Molly, the youngest orphan, with the others joining in the reading aloud (as they are annoyed by her previous reading of it). While the other orphans are sleeping ("Maybe"), she sneaks out, in hopes that she'll find her parents, afraid that they have never found her. Just as she is about to get outside, Miss Hannigan (Bates) stops her and brings her back. She then turns on the light and wakes the others. "As a little welcome home party", she has them scrub the floor and strip their beds for Mr. Bundles ("It's the Hard Knock Life".) As he enters, Annie gets in the laundry basket (with help from the others in order to try again to find her folks) and hides as he takes the dirty laundry out. It is during roll call (in which each orphan has to respond usually, "I love you, Miss Hannigan.") that Miss Hannigan finds out that she is not there anymore, and how so. She runs out to try and stop her. Cast *Alicia Morton as Annie, the protagonist of the film. She is biologically the daughter of David and Margaret Bennett. This was her first film role ever. She also played Molly in a school play of Annie when she was 6. *Kathy Bates as Agatha Hannigan, the main antagonist of the film. She is the caretaker of the orphanage. She loves her job but hates children. *Victor Garber as Oliver Warbucks, the deuteragonist of the film. He is the billionaire. *Audra McDonald as Grace Farrell, Warbucks' personal secretary. McDonald was the first African-American actress to play that part. *Alan Cumming as Rooster Hannigan, one of the secondary antagonists of the film. He is Miss Hannigan's brother. *Kristin Chenoweth as Lily St. Regis, another secondary antagonist of the film. She is Rooster's girlfriend, named after a hotel. *Ernie Sabella as Mr. Bundles, the laundry man who inadvertently rolls Annie out with the dirty laundry (unaware that she was hiding in it). *Chester and Chip as Sandy, the tritagonist. He is a stray dog that befriends Annie. *Sarah Hyland as Molly. *Andrea McArdle as the Star-to-Be, a character in a Broadway show that Warbucks takes Annie and Grace to. Songs * Maybe * It's the Hard Knock Life * Tomorrow * Little Girls * I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here * NYC * Easy Street * You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile * Something Was Missing * I Don't Need Anything But You Trivia *Some of the songs that appeared in the original Broadway production that didn't appear in the 1982 film adaption appeared here. *Andrea McArdle, who played the Star-to-Be in this film, played Annie in the original Broadway production. *In the Broadway production and the 1982 film adaption, Miss Hannigan is a more sympathetic villain and an anti-heroine in the latter, while Rooster becomes the true antagonist. Instead of changing here, she is sent to a psychiatric hospital; however, Rooster and Lily are still arrested. *This is the first and so far, the only adaption to have Grace Farrell portrayed by an African-American actress as she was white in all previous and later ones. *In this adaption, Annie and Oliver Warbucks are both white, while Grace is African-American. In the 2014 adaption, it's vice-versa, and in the 1982 film, all three are white. *"NYC", which had been in the original Broadway production, took over for "Let's Go to the Movies", which had not, but rather, appeared in the 1982 film adaption. *Normally, Annie's hair is curly while in this version, it is straight, however, in one scene, it is curled. *Kristen Chenoweth and Victor Garber would later appear in another musical's Disney TV film adaptation, The Music Man. *Audra McDonald and Kristen Chenoweth were both Tony Award Winners for Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a musical, for their respective roles in Carousel in 1994 and You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown in 1999. *Sarah Hyland (Molly) and Ernie Sabella (Mr. Bundles) both later appeared in supporting roles in The Lion Guard. Hyland voices Tiifu in the first season, while Sabella, as usual, voices Pumbaa. *Marissa Rago (Pepper) and Erin Adams (Tessie) spoke in a 2013 interview on The Tiara Talk Show about their fun experiences working on the film. *This adaptation's version of the song "Tomorrow", was used in Marvel film Deadpool 2, with Alicia Morton's singing voice through archive sound. Gallery 1999-annie-2.jpg 1999-annie-3.jpg 1999-annie-1.jpg C60FC2FD-F93B-497A-B3D0-EE87D16782CD.jpeg E593479A-0412-4A68-9D7B-C37D756DE109.jpeg|The cast with Charles Strouse nl:Annie (film) Category:Films based on books Category:1999 films Category:Film adaptions of stage musicals Category:Annie Category:Christmas productions